What's Mine is Yours
by shamz2287
Summary: Edward hates his new stepmother...or does he?Drama/Romance
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I never knew it could be like this," she said. How many times have we done this now, Ha who am I kidding I've lost count.

_She makes me feel alive._

_She makes feel complete_.

"FUCK."

_This is so wrong_.

_This is so right. _

_What would he do if he knew?_

_How will he ever forgive us?_

_Why did we do this?_

"What's mine is yours." she says.

_Yep, that's why we do this._

_We need this._

_But he needs her_.

_She doesn't belong to me_.

_But I want her_.

What would he do if he knew? She lies beneath me and in that moment everything is right. He's not in my thoughts, our sins are placed at the back of mind and I give in to our desires, in that moment perfection exists. How will I give her up? Do I have the strength to stop this?

_No._

_Yes. _

_I don't know how, I don't want to_.

_She's all I want_.

_But she belongs to another man_.

_Fuck. _

_What would he do if he knew?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Pain & Pride**

**I don't own Twilight or the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Edward **

"How can he do this mom? It's like she never existed!" yelled my sister Alice.

"I don't even know who he is anymore. He's lost sight of what's important." says my brother Emmett.

"He's a fucking asshole."I say because that's exactly how I feel. I was never one to pretend and not say what I truly felt.

They all came to visit our childhood home to check on our father Carlisle and his 'depression.' Yeah, that's what they believed. My theories summed his behavior up in on word… The man was an alcoholic motherfucker. _Shit, that's a couple of words_.

Our father Carlisle has been on a downward spiral ever since our mom Esme died five years ago from breast cancer. He has always been the person we all depended on. My mother used to describe him as a champion among all men, her provider. _God, I miss her_. Throughout her chemotherapy and pain, she never lost hope, she died fighting. She was our inspiration. That day she died I think our father did too. He loved her, there's no denying that. But I think now he just hates himself because he couldn't save her. All his training, education and expertise couldn't save our mother-his love from dying. He cried himself to sleep that night she died. I cried for him too, because he was hurting.

Growing up in the small town of Forks, we had a great life. I can't remember seeing or hearing my parents fighting or arguing. He gave us the best gift a father can give his children, he loved our mother. Our childhood consisted of pillow fights, soccer games and recitals and a beautiful home, filled with love and warmth and happiness. As kids we were given the best education and all attended colleges across the nation. Our parents instilled the highest morals and values in me and my siblings, and we cherished our close relationships. _The good old days, when life was simple_. I enjoyed simplicity but now I wallow in sorrow and anger. Sorrow for the pain me and my siblings continue to endure. Anger at myself for believing in him.

His constant state of depression has led him to the bottle. Yep_, my father, the responsible one_. The man, who lectured us about driving under the influence, was now the motherfucker behind the wheel. _Some fucking role model_.

"Edward, do you know where Dad is right now?" Emmett asks.

"No, but hope it's somewhere far from here." I reply because deep down I hoped this was the case.

He pulls up in the driveway the minute I answer Emmett and I realize that my wish has not come true. His appearance is atrocious and he reeks of days old beer.

"Hey Daddy." Alice greets him. She looks displeased with his current condition and attempts to fix his hair. The man reeks of beer and needs a shower and all she cares about is his hair. She never ceases to amaze me.

"Dad, where have you been? We were all worried."Emmett states. I know I heard the word 'we' so I immediately correct Emmett.

"Speak for yourself Emmett. I don't give a shit, where this asshole has been." _Yeah, I had to go there. _

Alice reprimands me immediately. "Edward now is not the time for your attitude and hot head, this is a serious situation."

"Daddy, where have you been?" Alice repeats Emmett's question. And we all wait for his answer.

"I went to speak to a colleague of mine about my problem, so that I can get some help." He answers.

"Dad, that's great news." Both Alice and Emmett say at the same time.

"Jinx." Dad states and they all laugh. I don't understand what's so funny about this and I ask a serious question.

"Are you truly going to get help this time or is it going to be like the last time." I state because we were all aware that this was not his first attempt at 'getting help.'

"Yeah son, I am doing this for myself and my family. I need to get my life back on track."Dad replies and I am flabbergasted.

"That's so great Dad. I am so proud of you." Emmett says as Alice starts to cry.

"Good luck. You are going to need it." That's all I can say because he has shocked the hell out of me. I was so convinced that the man I looked up to my whole life had died along with my mother and yet here he is surprising me again. I am at a loss for words. But apparently Alice isn't.

"So, Daddy when do you leave and what are you wearing, because that can't be it."She laughs and Dad joins her. Seeing him laugh again eases my anger and I feel like we are finally making some progress.

"Lead the way honey, I am ready to change." Dad answers. The double meaning in his statement is clear and we all look at him with pride. He is doing this for us and I can't be angry with him.

"Good luck Dad and I mean it this time." He looks at me shocked and teary eyed. In that moment I am twelve years old again and see the man who loved his family.

"Thanks, Edward, I love you guys." He answers proudly and Emmett and I look at each other stunned. It had been years since we heard an, 'I love you' from our father. But hearing it replaced the hurt and anger over the past five years with love and hope.

"We love you too, Dad. We will be right here waiting for you." He smiles and leaves the room with Alice.

Emmett grabs me in a bear hug and starts to break down. "Man, I am so proud of him Edward." He states after releasing me. "Yeah, me too. If mom could see him now, she would be proud." I answer.

"She was always proud of him, Edward. She never doubted what he could accomplish." _I know Emmett; I know what he can do._


	3. Chapter 2

**Bella**

**Promises & Considerations**

Here I am again driving to see my mother in rehab…how many times I have taken this trip. _Too many times to count._ My mother Renee has never been the best mother over the past fifteen years. Between her alcoholism, depression and anxiety issues, she has become a cold hearted and miserable woman. Her recent trip to her favorite rehabilitation center has given her the time she needs to sober up. _I doubt that will ever happen_. Her phone call on Monday morning reminded me of how much I desperately longed for a real relationship with my mother.

"_Honey, I promise that I am truly trying to get clean this time. I am working hard to get my life back on track and build a better relationship with you. I am doing this for you honey because I need you in my life." _Renee's words took me by surprise she had never spoken with such certainty about getting clean.

I was so desperate to hear these words even though they were about fifteen years too late. I wish she could become a mother that I can be proud of.

"_I know Mom, but it has been a constant struggle for fifteen years, when is this going to end?" _I say because she needs to hear the truth.

"_I am working on it baby, I am coming home a changed woman…and a better mother. Please don't give up on me."_

I wanted to believe her. However I had heard this before with many variations. _Baby, I promise you it's going to happen, Tomorrow Bella, I will go to rehab tomorrow; or my favorite, Bella, I am going to get help so that you will love me again. _If only she knew that I never stopped loving her.

I have been taking care of her since I can remember. As a child, my mother neglected her duties as a mother and wife and focused on her relationship with Johnnie Walker. My father left us one night after her drunken tirade. She yelled at him and called him the 'biggest mistake she ever made'. At the age of twelve it was the most difficult moment of my entire life, but I knew it was inevitable. For years, I was the one who put her to bed when she had couldn't make it on her own, I was the one who cleaned her vomit when she couldn't make it to the toilet. I was there when no one else was. I loved her even when she didn't love herself.

It's hard to truly describe the pain I felt when my father left us. I was alone, hurt, angry, frustrated and it was all because of her. She was the reason for his unhappiness. She forgot that he existed, and he found affection and comfort in the arms of another woman…Sue. He's finally happy, and I can see it every time I look at him when I visit him in Seattle. I envy his happiness. _I wish I had someone who loved me._

The drive to the rehabilitation center is about an hour outside Forks Washington. According to my mother this is the best place to start your steps for rehabilitation and recovery. I never knew how she could have changed so much. I remember when I was younger, when my mother enjoyed life. She was glowing and filled with joy and happiness. I just want that back.

She lost herself when _she _died. She lost my baby sister during a miscarriage and she never looked at life with the same passion after_ she_ died. Anna Elizabeth Swan, the name my parents choose for her. _She would have been loved._

I can't truly understand the pain that my mother went through because I don't know what it feels like to lose a child. The pain she has to go through is evident each and every day. Her pain has been my pain and we both have lost a part of ourselves every since my sister died fifteen years ago.

As I pull into the rehabilitation center I realized that my mother may have made a good choice this time. I think her road to recovery may be successful. _God, I hope so_.


End file.
